fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Precure Shining Stars
Precure Shining Stars is a crossover mover between Dual Star Precure, Unite/Time Warp Precure, and Kaiju Girls Precure Synopsis Gao! A special festival and a mis-said wish! The Kaiju cures are getting smaller and smaller! Let's fix this and makes everyone's wishes come true! Plot In Hayu town and the surrounding towns, every 12 years there's a special festival, not unlike Tanabata. As everyone in the town begins preparations an evil being known as Deneb looms over, with a plan to gain more and more power over a single night. In another world, Tsukasa Todo discovers, using the miracle lights in tandem with her Cure Cell, she and her team mates can travel to other worlds of the Precure. Meanwhile the Dual Star girl's are being told of the festival, and are given a simple assignment for homework, they just need to think of a wish and make it at the festival. The Kaiju girls however are reminiscing about the last time they went to the festival, though they were only preschoolers at the time, they all have fond memories of it. At the festival that night Deneb meets a young boy named Yuuto, who he goads into making a wish for him to grant. Yuuto takes a moment before finally wording his wish, he only wants everyone else's wishes to come true. Deneb nods and vanishes into the sky as the festivities get underway. All the cures are enjoying the festival, each team is taking their time to enjoy everything the festival has to offer. Later as the meteor shower is about to start, Miku is waiting for her team mates, who are trying to make their way over to her, though they don't make it in time as the shower starts. Yoshie sounds disappointed, wishing they could of met up earlier, as the girls sit down to watch the remainder of the shower. The other girls all leave as it starts getting late, the Unite and Time Warp crew returning to their world with little mementos of the festival. The next morning Yoshie and Jiro are getting ready for school, not noticing something strange has happened. The two make their way through the day with Miku and Homura, before heading home to get ready for the festival that night. Meanwhile the Dual Star girls get their assignment for the night, they just need to think of a wish and make it at the festival. At the festival that night Jiro has a strange feeling, but shakes it off quickly, as the girls enjoy the festival. Yoshie drags Jiro off to enjoy cotton candy and any other treats she finds there. Later as the meteor shower is about to start, Miku is waiting for her team mates, who are trying to make their way over to her, though they don't make it in time as the shower starts. Yoshie sounds disappointed, wishing they could of met up earlier, as the girls sit down to watch the remainder of the shower. Jiro still has an odd feeling as they watch the shower, but manages to ignore it as they start to leave. In their world, the Unite and Time Warp crew notice their items from the festival are missing, and their memories of the festival seem hazy. They then decide to go and investigate. Back in their world, Yoshie and Jiro prepare for school, still not noticing what's going on until they get to School, where Miku and Homura are waiting, Miku giving an intense stare as she explains she knows why Jiro felt so weird at the festival last night. Yoshie realizes as Miku explains, they're stuck in a timeloop. Homura explains that wishes are being granted at the festival. Yoshie gets a nervous look as a simple question is posed, "What grade are they in?". All four of the girls seem to snap to attention, realizing Yoshie's wish has been granted each time the loop repeated, and they were now in a pre-school, instead of being in their normal last year of middle school.Category:Dual Star Precure Category:Unite/Time Warp Precure Category:All Stars Movies